


Party Of Two

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, First Time, Hello Neighbor AU, M/M, Night Club AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Leonard and Scottie have some  fun after work.





	Party Of Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that I plan on eventually writing where Leonard and Scottie work at Night Club as a bartender and dj, respectively. 
> 
> Also, in this AU, thay aren't neighbors, just two guys who end up falling for each other. 
> 
> I wrote this in a notebook during my absence and figured I should post it here.

Scottie whimpered as he felt warm fingers brush over his sensitive nipples.  
"L-Leonard..." Scottie whined, as the older man gently tweaked the sensitive nubs of flesh. Leonard locked lips with the younger male beneath him. Scottie wrapped his thin arms around the muscular man on top of him, deepening their kiss.  
"L-Leo..." Scottie whispered, a thin line of saliva breaking between the two men as he spoke.

"Tell me what you want, babe..." Leonard purred, hand rubbing Scottie's still-clothed member.

"I want you inside me..." Scottie moaned, cock aching to be touched without the restricting fabric against it. Leonard grinned and pulled off Scottie's boxers, freeing the male's member. Leonard unzipped his black dress pants, allowing his own cock to be freed. 

Leonard pulled a small bottle of lube from his pocket and poured some onto his scarred hand before spreading it onto his stiffened cock. Leonard pressed his tip against Scottie's entrance then made eye contact with him. Scottie gently gripped the bedsheets and nodded, knowing what was about to happen. Leonard slowly forced his lubed-up rod into Scottie's tight, virgin hole.

Scottie let a long whine, causing Leonard to stop when he was halfway in.   
"S-Sorry...Forgot it's your first time..." Leonard apologized, glancing to the side.  
"I-It's fine...I'm ready..." Scottie replied, now adjusted to the size of Leonard's member. Leonard began to thrust into Scottie, cock going in deeper each time.

"O-Oh my god...Leo..." Scottie moaned, enjoying having a cock buried inside him.   
"Does that feel good, babe?" Leonard grunted before thrusting all the way into Scottie, causing the man to yelp.  
"Hehehe...I'll take that as a yes..." Leonard chuckled.

Scottie knew he wouldn't last much longer and had a feeling Leonard was close, too. Scottie wrapped his arms around Leonard's large shoulders and tugged himself upward and sunk his teeth into the side of Leonard's neck. Leonard growled and began slamming into Scottie harder.  
"A-Ah! Make me cum, Daddy!" Scottie moaned, on the brink of orgasm before he bit into Leonard's neck again. Leonard grunted as he released his seed inside of Scottie. Scottie whined into Leonard's neck as he released his own seed onto Leonard's muscular stomach.

Leonard pulled out of Scottie and collapsed next to him on the bed. He pulled the man over to him and wrapped his arms around him.   
"So, how was that for your first time?" Leonard asked.  
"Mmm...so good, Daddy..." Scottie yawned, sleep already taking him.   
Leonard pulled a blanket over them and placed a kiss on Scottie's forehead. "Good night, Scottie..."  
"G'night, Leonard..." Scottie mumbled, half-asleep.


End file.
